When Ninja, Vampires, and Werewolves collide
by Silver Winged Eve
Summary: Ninja's, Vampires, and Werewolves. Oh My! Hinata has been placed into the world of Twilight, but can't clearly remember how. Fortunaltey the Cullens and La Push Werewolves find her. That's great but what happens when the wolf imprints on the ninja? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey everyone its Silver Winged Eve. Ok have you ever wondered  
what it would be like if one character from Naruto came into the  
Twilight series. Well I did so I decided to write my own version.  
Hooray!

Before I start this fic I just want to give my deepest thanks to  
Werwolvesfanatic for writing 'Imprinting on a Ninja'. (Look it up  
please, it's really good to me) That story gave me inspiration for  
this story. Well Enjoy!

XXX

"Where am I" I whispered to myself. Everything was hazy and nothing  
looked familiar. There were tall trees all around me and I was in the  
middle of a stream with two small cliffs continuing down. I was in a  
forest but I wasn't like any forest I had been to. All of the trees  
almost touched the sky. Is this the place that man sent me to? This  
place called... Earth

Flashback:  
It was an easy enough mission. So easy that Lady Tsunade sent me  
alone. Deliver a package to a shop in the land of fire. Other than a  
long walk, it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was spend a few days  
camping out, it wasn't that bad.  
Flashback End  
That's all I could remember at the moment and my lack of memory was really annoying me; even more than my obvious injures.  
My side was bleeding, but other than a few cuts I was fine. Well until  
I heard a noise. It sounded like a tree had crashed or something. I  
didn't have to wait long to figure out what it was. A young, beautiful  
woman with flaming red and orange fair was running toward me fast,  
lightning fast! She was closely followed by two groups who were on her  
tail just as fast as she was. The first group looked like real statues  
of perfection. They were all so gorgeous and handsome that I briefly  
forgot where I was. The second group looked like giant wolves! They  
looked so graceful and fluid that they couldn't be regular wolves. I  
didn't have much time to actually dwell on either of the groups  
because before I even saw it coming with my byuakgan, the red and  
orange haired woman ran straight into me knocking me unconscious in an  
instant.

XXX  
When I finally came to I was lying on something really soft. I was in  
another unfamiliar environment only this time I was inside a house.  
'I've never seen a house like this before', I thought. Everything was  
white, like my own home, but had a whole different modern style. I  
couldn't find the words to describe this place so I'll just say that  
it was beautiful.

I sensed I was being watched. I turned my head away from the area I  
was looking at, which had to be the kitchen, and saw 17 sets of eyes  
watching me from across the room. I remembered some of there faces as  
the one group in the forest that looked like beautiful statues with  
butterscotch eyes. Something told me that they weren't normal, but who  
was I to judge others. Their was a girl with the group with the  
butterscotch eyes that hadn't been in the forest. She didn't have  
their yellow eyes but was still beautiful in her own way.

The second group of people were unfamiliar to me, but something in  
their eyes told me that I had seen them before. They all had tan skin  
that almost seemed russet. Almost. Most of them were boys, except this  
one girl who looked at me with a bit of curiosity in her eyes. As I  
scanned their faces my gaze stopped on the faces of one boy who looked  
about my age. He had tan skin, dark brown eyes that shined with an inner kindness, short black hair, and a muscular but not overly muscular build. He looked so gorgeous... 'No  
bad Hinata! You're in a strange place you just can't start fawning all  
over a boy you just... Wait why was he looking at me like that' It  
was true he was looking at me like I was the only thing in the room  
and he couldn't take his eyes off me if he tried. I started to blush  
deeply and with a lot of effort I tore my eyes away from his. Deep  
inside I wanted to look a him again, but I didn't know anyone here or  
were I was.

"So... What's your name young lady?" said a man with blond hair. He  
looked to be the leader of the group of angelic people. 'What a  
strange language he spoke' I thought to myself, but I understood him  
all the same. I felt a bit disheartened though because it seemed that he  
asked me a question and I had no idea if I could answer correctly.

"Um... M-my name i-is... H-hinata Hy-yuga" I answered in my timid  
voice. I guess my understanding of these people was all well and good.  
I was a little on alert. I didn't know a thing about these people, but  
since they healed my injuries I suppose they couldn't be all that bad. I needed to figure out where I was and. Maybe they could shed some light on my situation.

"Um… w-where a-am I" I asked timidly. One of the angelic people with dark brown hair that was sitting next to the girl who didn't have butterscotch eyes started to chuckle.

"Edward, please! We found this girl in the woods and she's injured!" cried a woman, who was sitting next to the leader of the angelic group, with dark brown-ish hair. She seemed very concerned for me. 'How strange; she almost reminds me of Kurenai-sensai'

"What do you mean dear?" the women asked concern lacing her voice.

"I really don't know where I am" I looked around at the people, who showed pity in their eyes. Then I looked at my side and saw that the wound at my side was cleaned and rapped up in gauze. They must have treated my injury, how kind of them. Maybe they can be trusted after all.

I hesitantly stood up. The pain in my side was making it rather difficult, but I could bear through it. I bowed to the strange group of people and smiled at them. They all seemed surprised by my bow and I immediately started to blush.

"Thank you all for helping me and treating my wounds." I whispered in my quiet voice. Fortunately they all heard me because they all started to smile back at me.

"You're very welcome Hinata. Oh, where are my manners." The man who first talked to me started addressing people in the room starting with the woman who scolded the boy called Edward.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, our children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Sitting next to Edward is his girl friend Bella Swan. On the other coach and standing next to the are Sam, Leah, Jacob, Quil, Collin, Brady, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth. They all live in La Push, but their here to make sure that you were okay"

"We would like to welcome you to Forks, Washington" he said cheerfully

FORKS WASHINGTON Those words rang through my head so many times I felt as if I have a headache. I am really Long Way Form Home. Kami help me I'm gonna need it!

Finally done! That took me quite some time to finish. Anyway tell me what you think READ AND REVIEW Please. Sorry for the lack of comedy in the first chapter. I wanted to get all of the solemn condition of Hinata's situation out first, but rest assured. There will be Humor! Or my pen names not Silver Winged Eve! Goodbye for now!

Sincerely,

Silver Winged Eve


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: RING! RING!

Well you all know what that means… IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 2. FINALLY!

I know I haven't been good with updating new chapters for all my stories, but I had school, sports, and Finals; which I'm glad to say are over and done (I think I did quite well on). So that's enough about me here's what's new about the story.

If you read my new bio on my main page, then you know that my OC Hiroshi Hyuga will be in this story. I don't want to give away too much so I'll just tell you that he's going to appear in either chapter 4 or 5, maybe even 3 if I speed up the story that fast (most likely not, I haven't been known for doing things with the quickness. Sorry)

So without further ado/ adieu, CHAPTER 2 SETH!

Seth POV

"That red-headed bit-"

"Jared!" reprimanded Sam, our Alpha. Even though that came out of his mouth, I could tell he was growing tired of chasing the red headed vampire as well. It seemed like every time one of our pack members got close to nailing her, she would just jump to the other side of the gorge. What was even worse was that we couldn't go after because she jumped over the treaty line. This game of cat and mouse was getting rather bothersome.

"I'm right there with you little brother!" screamed Leah in my head. If anyone was pissed, besides Jared, it was definitely Leah. She had been so close to catching the vamp and yanking back with her teeth, but she had managed to land a powerful kick on my sister's jaw. This made her loosen her grip just enough for her to escape. Thus the pissing off of Leah Clearwater took its full effect.

Sam never really showed emotion, but I could tell that he was also getting fed up. It wasn't just chasing the vampire. Whenever one of the pack members would jump just a tiny bit onto Cullen land, Edward would relay a string of profanities courtesy of Emmett. That one worried me sometimes.

"You said it Seth!" replied Embry

"Yeah I think Emmett needs to wash his mouth out with soap" said Quil. Evening started cracking up. Even Edward smirked, a small smirk, but it was still something.

"Woah! What's that guys". I turned my head to the direction Jared pointed out and my eyes went wide. About 20 yards away was a flash of silvery blue light and as it started to fade away, in its place was a girl. The girl was lying on the ground in between the gorge that separates our land from Cullen land. She had long midnight blue hair and sported a lavender and white jacket, dark blue pants and black sandal-like shoes. Her hair was... Midnight Blue! Yeah you heard me blue! She also had on a band of cloth around her neck with a strange symbol set in silver.

Apparently the Cullen doctor saw her too because I could see the look of panic cross his face. Interesting, he had a sudden look of fatherly protection cross his face and his eyes narrowed to the girl's mid-section. My eyes followed his gaze and I was slightly stunned at what I saw. The girl had her back facing us and had lifted up her jacket so that we could see her stomach. On the girls side I could see it and smell it. Blood. And she was still bleeding. There was a deep gash on her side that looked very deep and painful. She looked sort of out of it and… OH MY GOD HER SIDE IS BLEEDING! And with a human blood drinking vampire coming right at her, I was freaking out!

'Sam there's a girl in the middle of that chasm" I knew I was pointing out the obvious, but other than Bella, we've never had another human caught in the crossfire of a vampire and us werewolves. I felt a feeling of concern in Lee's heart that hasn't been there for a long time. She was looking at the girl with the same kind of sisterly protection that she gets whenever I go cliff diving with the pack.

"I think we all noticed that Seth" said Jared in a joking tone that was meant to ease the tension, but I could tell that they were all nervous. Even the vampires. I turned my head to Alice and saw a look of confusion pass her face and then it quickly turned to awe. She was facing the direction of the strange girl and I did the same. 'Um… Guys. She's standing up'. I was in awe that she could even move with so much blood loss and an injury like that, if Quil even saw blood he'd start to feel dizzy.

"I heard that kid!" Quil started to growl at me. I almost laughed, but then I remembered the time Jared told Kim about how he fainted in school when they were dissecting a frog in the 8th grade. Needless to say they took out most of the forest in Jared's backyard that day.

"Oh Man, you should have seen the look on his face when Kim mentioned it at the lunch table. CLASSIC! It was totally worth the bruises!" Jared said. I could just imagine him laughing right now. Then I imagined Quil chasing me up and down the Beach for even bringing it up and quickly brought my attention back to the girl who Was Just ABOUT TO GET HIT BY THE VAMP!

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Jasper, the quiet one. How strange.

The girl turned around to see who had yelled out to her and her eyes briefly went wide at the sight of my pack-mates. However, after a while a look of familiarity came onto her face.

CRASH!

Oh my God. The girl was ran into and fell on her side unconscious. Good thing she fell into the stream or she would have hit her head on the rocks. Luckily the vampire we were chasing kept going and didn't stop to eat the injured girl. We would have to start the chase again later, but I think that a severely injured girl in the middle of a vampire infested forest is enough to get us all to stop. The Cullen's and my pack stopped running and went down into the middle of the cavern to get to the girl. After we changed back into our human selves, we all surrounded the girl. Her skin was deathly pale and she was mumbling under her breath. It sounded like she was saying something about a mission, but she was probably just out of it.

"Who do you suppose it is?" asked Jared. Leah looked at him like he was lost his mind

"How the fuck should we know?" the sarcasm in her voice was so thick it was suffocating.

"I think we should take her to a hospital" suggested Quil

"And say what? 'Oh we found her out in the woods. How? Oh well we were chasing a vampire with somewhere wolves and she just appeared when a silver-blue flash of light came? How do you think that would sound?" asked Emmett.

"Well what do you think we should do then?" asked Paul.

"We're taking her to our house" stated Carlisle. Every one of my pack-mates turned to Carlisle and began to growl. We were all thinking the same thing, Human plus house-full of vampires equals HELL NO!

"What makes you think that we'll agree to that? Jasper almost killed Bella and he knew her. If Jasper did that to this girl why would any of you stop him? You just met her!" yelled Jacob. I could tell that out of all the Cullen's, he just couldn't forgive Jasper and Edward. Jasper for almost killing Bella and Edward for loving Bella.

"What do you take us for monsters? Because if you are that sure is the pot calling the kettle black" said Rosalie. I could tell that that comment set my sister off. You never mention being a werewolf to Leah Clearwater.

"Who you calling a monster you self-righteous BITCH?" Leah screamed. Just as they were about to pounce on each other, I screamed

"STOP!" they all turned to look at me, crouching near the blue-haired girl and the vampire doctor "Fighting right now isn't going to help this girl who is still bleeding mind you. We need to help her now!"

Sam sighed; he looked ashamed "Sorry, but Seth's right we need to get her help. Since Carlisle has the one with the most self-control I'll trust him, but we need to go with you to make sure none of the rest of you harm thee girl. I'm requesting that me and my pack come onto your land to protect the girl"

Carlisle thought it over, and then smiled slightly "I guess that's fair enough. Let's go"

XxX

It's done. Hip- Hip HOORAY!

That took much, much longer than I thought it would. Sooooooo SOOORRY! I haven't updated for a whole year. I can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon so…. Please Forgive me.

Hiroshi- Hey Silver, when do I get put in the story? (Sneaks up on me and talks low into my ear)

Me- H-Hiroshi! W-what are you d-doing here!

Hiroshi- Don't you love me Silver-chan? (Starts kissing my neck)

Me- Ah… Well… (I faint in his arms)

Hiroshi- Please R&R if you want Silver-chan to write the next chapter and if you want her to wake up. Silver-chan, SILVER-CHAN!


End file.
